Tête à claque
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Eren fusilla le ciel du regard. Il ne pouvait pas être un peu plus encourageant pour ceux qui reprenait les cours en ce premier lundi de Septembre maudit ? Un petit ciel bleu avec un soleil éclatant ! C'était pourtant pas la mer à boire ! Le jeune garçon grommela contre l'injustice dans ce bas monde dans sa barbe inexistante sous le regard amusé du vieil homme assis à côté de lui.


**Hello ! Devinez quoi ?! Alors que j'étais tranquillement en vacances avec ma famille et que ma sœur ne cessait de m'embêter durant le voyage en voiture, une idée m'est apparue ! En fait c'est plus exactement quand j'ai frappé ma sister en représailles et que je me suis justifié en disant qu'elle était une tête à claque que l'idée m'est venue !**

 **Enfin voilà. Tout ça pour dire que vous devez ce petit OS de rien du tout à ma désagréable _petite_ frangine. Je publie donc cette fiction et la dédicace à ma Gabie-chan de mon luke (private joke) ! XD**

 **BONNE LECTURE ^_-**

* * *

 **Tête à claque**

C'était le matin.

Vous savez le matin ? Le début de journée qui peut être agréable comme il peut être désagréable au possible. Cette petite partie du jour qui détermine la plupart du temps si l'on sera de bonne humeur ou non pendant le reste de la journée.

On était le Lundi matin. Clairement pas un jour où l'on pouvait se permettre d'être de bonne humeur. Même le ciel semblait être du même avis. D'ailleurs le soleil avait, semblait-il, décidé de faire la grasse matinée. Caché par de nombreux nuages plus épais les uns que les autres et menaçants les pauvres humains de leur balancer la pluie dessus à tout instant.

Déprimant à souhait.

Eren fusilla le ciel du regard. Il ne pouvait pas être un peu plus encourageant pour ceux qui reprenait les cours en ce premier lundi de Septembre maudit ? Un petit ciel bleu avec un soleil éclatant ! C'était pourtant pas la mer à boire !

Le jeune garçon grommela contre l'injustice dans ce bas monde dans sa barbe inexistante sous le regard amusé du vieil homme assis à côté de lui dans l'abri bus.

Eren Jeager était un jeune homme de vingt ans qui attirait les regards. De grande taille, il avait une peau bronzée sous laquelle roulaient des muscles fins. Ses cheveux noirs et fins retombaient sur son visage en mèches décoiffées, il semblait constamment sortir tout juste du lit à cause de cela. Ces yeux d'un vert incroyable pétillaient de mille feux et semblaient absorber toute la lumière ambiante tellement ils brillaient. Eren avait un caractère enjoué et parfois même légèrement enfantin, ce qui amusait beaucoup ses amis. Bien que assez enclin à la dépression à cause de nombreux problèmes familiaux qui lui tenaient à cœur, le jeune homme se battait pour garder le sourire et était une boule d'énergie et de joie de vivre.

Le bus arriva rapidement et Eren grimpa dedans avec une moue boudeuse. Il valida son ticket et alla s'asseoir sur un des sièges du fond en ignorant les gloussements des lycéennes qui le fixaient sans la moindre discrétion. Il n'était pas spécialement intéressé par les gamines. Il n'était même pas intéressé par les filles en générale à la base. Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines quand il se rappela de la tête de ses parents et de sa petite sœur quand ils avaient appris qu'il était gay. Son père avait eu les yeux aussi ronds que des balles de baseball avant d'éclater de rire. Sa mère s'était contenté de lui faire son sourire doux et aimant habituel, il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle l'avait deviné avant qu'il ne lui dise. Quand à Mikasa, la jeune fille avait ricané avant de lui demander si elle pouvait le dire à ses amies pour voire leurs têtes. Eren avait bien sûr accepté, il ne pouvait vraiment rien refuser à sa petite sœur chérie.

Il sortit du bus quelques arrêts plus tard avant de se mettre en route. Il était à environ cinq minutes de l'université. Il aurait pu prendre un autre bus qui l'aurait déposé juste devant mais il aimait bien marcher le matin pour se rafraîchir les idées avant de passer une journée à se concentrer sur des cours compliqués.

Eren était en deuxième année dans une école d'ingénierie avec un an d'avance et espérait obtenir son diplôme le plus rapidement possible pour aider sa famille à vivre plus aisément. En effet, son père était mort il y a maintenant trois ans, laissant sa famille dans une situation précaire. Sa mère avait dû reprendre le travail pour leur permettre de vivre. Heureusement leurs parents avaient commencé à économiser tôt pour pouvoir payer les études que Eren et Mikasa choisiraient. Mais Eren savait parfaitement que pour Mikasa cela sera plus compliqué que pour lui. Sa sœur n'était encore qu'en seconde année de lycée et déjà sa mère s'épuisait au travail pour ne pas s'endetter. C'était pourquoi l'aîné des Jaeger se plongeait corps et âme dans les études pour pouvoir aider sa mère financièrement et ainsi permettre à sa petite sœur de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Un tendre sourire éclaira son visage quand il repensa à la petite Mikasa. Mais il ne put poursuivre le fil de ses pensées qu'une douleur à l'arrière de son crâne le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Surpris, Eren cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se retourner.

 **\- Jean ?** Appela-t-il, persuadé que son ami avait encore décidé de l'embêter dès le matin.

Et puis il n'y avait que lui pour le frapper en pleine rue de toute façon. Ah non, il y avait Sasha aussi, pensa-t-il. Mais lorsqu'il fut retourné, il ne vit personne. Un fantôme peut être ? Mais cette pensée stupide n'avait même pas encore fait le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau qu'un claquement de langue agacé le fit baisser la tête.

Eren cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, lui donnant un air d'abruti fini ou de mignonne petite chose perdue au choix, quand son regard tomba dans celui gris métallique de l'homme devant lui. Il était assez petit mais ne semblait pourtant pas être le genre de personne à qui on pouvait chercher des poux sans en subir les conséquences. L'homme était bien bâti, large d'épaules et assez musclé il avait une peau extrêmement blanche qui contrastait étrangement avec ses cheveux noirs mi-longs et ses yeux froids brillants d'une lueur dangereuse.

 **\- Pourquoi tu me fixes gamin ?** L'agressa presque l'inconnu d'une voix grave et rauque. **Tu as un problème ?**

Eren frissonna mais ne bougea pas ni ne baissa les yeux malgré le regard assez effrayant de son interlocuteur. L'homme était vraiment canon !

 **\- Euh... C'est toi qui m'as frappé ?** Demanda le jeune homme en hésitant un peu.

Eren estima alors qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui et qu'il ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine. Mais il n'allait pas lui demander...

 **\- Oui.** Répondit simplement le plus vieux comme si c'était une évidence.

 **\- Et.. pourquoi ?** Insista Eren en voyant que l'autre ne comptait pas s'expliquer.

Le plus petit fronça ses sourcils et le fixa intensément pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Bien qu'intimidé par ce regard qui semblait le mettre à nu, Eren attendit patiemment sa réponse.

 **\- Tch... Tu as une tête à claque.** Se contenta de répondre l'homme avant de le contourner et de poursuivre son chemin comme rien ne s'était passé.

Eren, trop abasourdi par ce qui lui avait été dit resta debout au milieu de la rue comme un con. Il ne vit même pas son agresseur disparaître dans la foule avec un petit sourire narquois. Il ne vit pas non plus les regards étonnés des passants qui devaient le contourner.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'il reprit ses esprits, secouant vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et jura sous l'œil indigné de la mère de famille qui passait à ce moment-là avant de partir en courant. Il allait être en retard avec toute cette histoire ! C'est donc en grommelant toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait contre les beaux gosses qui vous agressaient en pleine rue qu'il fit le reste du trajet à vive allure.

La porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit sur un Eren essoufflé lorsque le professeur l'autorisa à entrer.

 **\- Excusez-moi pour le r...** Mais le reste de son excuse mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit qui se tenait devant le tableau. **Toi !?**

Le petit homme qui l'avait frappé tout à l'heure se tenait devant lui, impassible malgré une petite lueur amusée qui brillait dans ses yeux d'acier.

 **\- Puisque tu as raté le début du cours je vais me représenter.** Fit l'inconnu sans prêter la moindre attention au reste des élèves qui étaient étonnés par tant de familiarité. Ils se connaissaient ? **Je suis votre nouveau professeur de mathématiques, Levi Akerman.**

Eren ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant que répondre et totalement pris au dépourvu. Levi ricana à la tête de poisson hors de l'eau de son nouvel élève.

 **\- Va t'asseoir gamin, le cours va commencer.**

Le dit gamin le fusilla de son regard si vert avant de s'avancer vers sa place et de sortir ses affaires de cours avec des gestes colériques. Levi ne lui prêta plus d'attention mais son sourire narquois ne quittait plus ses lèvres, agaçant d'autant plus le retardataire.

Le nouveau professeur avait retiré sa veste à cause du chauffage très élevé, à croire que l'administration voulait les tuer. Il ne portait désormais plus qu'une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts sur son torse galbé. Son pantalon noir avait une coupe parfaite qui épousait ses fesses et ses jambes de la meilleure des façons sans pour autant dépasser le stade de l'indécence. Et ces traits fins impassibles. Et ces yeux envoûtants. Eren était hypnotisé.

Et il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs.

Un gloussement sur sa gauche attira l'attention du jeune Jaeger. Et il vit les quelques filles de sa classe qui semblaient complètement sous le charme de Akerman. Eren ne put retenir un rire moqueur devant leurs regards énamourés, elles avaient presque de la bave au coin des lèvres. Mais son amusement pris rapidement fin quand l'objet de leurs fantasmes frappa brusquement la surface de son bureau du plat de la main, ramenant l'attention de tous sur sa personne.

Eren sursauta et ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de son nouveau professeur qui le fixait.

 **\- Mesdemoiselles veuillez cesser ce cirque je vous pris.** Claqua la voix grave de Levi. **Tête à claque, tu viens me voir à mon bureau à la fin du cours.**

Le reste de la classe ricana au surnom stupide que le prof avait donné au garçon mais ce dernier n'y prit pas garde, son attention entièrement focalisé sur le bel homme qui lui faisait face. Un sombre sourire qu'il qualifia de aguicheur apparu sur les lèvres fines du plus vieux.

 **\- Avec plaisir** _ **professeur.**_ Susurra Eren, ses yeux verts brillants d'une lueur étrange.

Levi se retourna de nouveau vers le tableau mais Eren ne loupa pas le frisson qui parcouru le corps d'Akerman.

Cette année promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

 **Hé hé hé ! Fini !  
Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous très chers lecteurs de mon cœur ? Moi j'ai bien rigolé en tout cas**

 **A plus petites choses sans définition déterminée ^_-**


End file.
